


Stitched Quiet

by suzume_tori



Series: Teen Wolf (In Asgard) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Photomanip, Photoshop, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzume_tori/pseuds/suzume_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Loki!Stiles, which I made originally for Saucery. This time, with the sewn-shut mouth Loki endures in legends.<br/>As before, nothing contained in this is mine -- I just threw a bunch of images into photoshop and kinda painted 'em together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).




End file.
